Paralex
by Fwee
Summary: (Changed Summary) You know it's just a typical day for Gohan when his alternate selves and their mates suddenly appear in his room, Chi-chi feels sorry for the evil guy, and Videl is verbally kicking his ass... WARNING: Slight Language
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is the story I said I had in my mind, if you read the author notes from Pandora's Legend. The aforementioned story is currently on hold, as right now, I don't really like it, and I can't come up with any ideas… Pleeeeeaaase review, I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever reviews this, and the first person who reviews will get my eternal gratitude, and advertisement for any story they want… (Their story, or if they want, someone else's) If they don't want one, they can get a... scan of a picture I drew, if they send me an email… (You can have both if you want) And if they don't want that they still have my eternal gratitude. Now, on with the story:  
  
----------  
  
**Paralex  
  
**Prologue  
  
----------  
  
It pulsed unusually, like a heart, only with inconsistent beats. It just was… there, the only thing is this void of darkness. It was purple, and round… Weird veins of black ran through it, and they expanded and detracted with the pulsing of the ball. It looked as if it was cracked, the veins the same colour as the void that surrounded it, but you knew it wasn't, it stayed together, and it didn't break apart. It was a ball of purple in an endless void of black… Just black.

----------  
  
He pushed his way through the street, and finally got to the alley, only to see a bunch of idiots loitering around, and blocking his way.  
  
"Hey, you retards, let me get through this alley, or I'll kick you're backsides all the way to HFIL." The man grimaced; he didn't want to deal with this shit right now.  
  
The whole group all stood up, a man spoke out, and he assumed it was the leader.  
  
"Hey _man_, I don't think you realise who we are? I guess we won't beat the crap out of you this time, since you didn't know, just stay out of our way, you can go around."  
  
"To be honest, I don't care who you are, the way around adds another mile to my journey… No thanks, I think I'll just go through." He really didn't want to do this right now…  
  
The leader frowned.  
  
"We're the Devil's demons, and you're an idiot," He tapped the green plastic over his eye. "To think you're stronger then us."  
  
" You're not going to give up, are you? I'll leave you fools with a warning." He stood there for a few seconds, and then suddenly all the gang's scouters blew. "Is that enough, can I go through now?"  
  
The gang stood back in fear, the leader had lost his resolve.  
  
"Yeah… Yeah… you can go thr-ough…."  
  
He smirked and walked onward. His mate was waiting.  
  
----------  
  
He stared at his paper momentarily, before writing down the answer; he put the paper aside and picked up the next one, this one was easy, he finished it quickly. He lifted his eyes from the papers, and stared at the beautiful sight before him, a pond with ducks swimming peacefully, and quacking every moment or so. Little pieces of bread were floating on the water, which were then snatched by a duck. Reeds surrounded the pond, containing the ducks nests and a few small lizards. The dragon fly's lazily hovered above the small pool of water, and landed on a lily every now and a then.  
  
He looked back at his paper, and smiled, a ladybird had crawled on it, and he put his finger next to it, waiting for the bug to crawl on it. Once it was on his finger he lifted his hand, only for the red thing to fly away. He sighed happily, he loved life, nothing; could convince him to alter it, it's a true pity that life wasn't up to him, he loved peace, and saw beauty in everything, but he saw the most in his girlfriend, beauty could not present it self more purely in any other form then her. He had met her at this very same park, and it was love at first sight. He sighed again, and he was content.  
  
----------  
  
Gohan was confused, he couldn't understand her, she was a paradox. She was sometimes friendly, and was really nice, but usually she seemed to get angry at him, and rave on about his secrets. His face grew red, and his eyes down cast. He felt guilty for not telling her, but it would crush her world, and his, and while it may seem bad now, he knew it would be worse if she was told, for both of them. He sighed unhappily, why was it that life seemed to always screw him over (he was glad that his mother couldn't hear his 'bad language." even if it was his thoughts.) If it wasn't Dende tricking him constantly (like during Gohan's training he put a banana peel just under Gohan's feet before he landed.) it seemed to be that the world had it out for him. He stared at the page before his eyes, and there was Videl, winking at him… He wished she would do that normally, like Erasa, but then, he wouldn't feel attracted to her, would he, that is, if Videl acted like Erasa, but maybe if she was a bit like Erasa, but then she wouldn't be like Videl… Ugh! He hated his mind, even _it_ seemed against him.

----------  
  
"Gohan, get your arse over here and kiss me."  
  
Gohan smirked mischievously and walked over to Videl.  
  
"I apologise for being late Videl, some bastards held me back; I had to show them who was stronger."  
  
Videl grinned "Subtle aren't you Gohan? I felt your ki spike…"  
  
"If you felt my ki spike, why do you wear this useless crap?" He motioned to her red scouter.  
  
"Appearances my love, appearances, no-one respects a female warrior unless they wear a scouter. They don't understand ki sensing, the fools, but it's the only way I can do what I do." Videl frowned slightly, but then she grinned again. "Let's ignore the social standards of this sector, and come here and kiss me."  
  
Gohan grinned evilly. "Yes ma'am, whatever you say." He walked over and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Wha... Whatever I say?" she managed to stumble out in her ecstasy. Gohan nuzzled her neck again, and mumbled.  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
Videl grabbed Gohan's shoulders, and held him at arms length.  
  
"Then continue what you were doing…"  
  
Gohan smiled, and went back to enjoying his treasure.  
  
----------  
  
The perfect form of beauty stood before him, and he smiled.  
  
"Hey Gohan, how are you?"  
  
"Better, now that you're here."  
  
Videl smiled that angelic smile.  
  
"Can you put away your papers for a sec? They're sitting in my favourite seat."  
  
Gohan smiled again, and took the papers off his lap, only for them to be replaced by Videl. She picked up the papers for a moment, and grinned.  
  
"Jeez Gohan, your mum seems to be working you hard…"  
  
"Nah, they're all easy. Nothing that I can't handle."  
  
"A genius like you should be rewarded for all your hard work." Videl lent forward and kissed Gohan's lips.  
  
"I should get mum to give me more homework."  
  
Videl laughed, and then put her arms around Gohan shoulders.  
  
"I love you Gohan, I hope nothing changes."  
  
"I love you too, I was just thinking of that a moment ago."  
  
"What else did you think about?"  
  
"How you must be the pure form of beauty."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"You're such a charmer Gohan."  
  
"It's the truth; do you want to feed the ducks?"  
  
"Nah, we can do that later, right now, I just want to be with you."  
  
Gohan smiled and held Videl closer, and just enjoyed her presence.  
  
----------

**A/N:** This is the start of my alternate universe's (plural) story, right now I'm putting Pandora's Legend on hold, seeing as I have more inspiration for this... And a better idea... So… I hope you like it, and pleaaaase review.


	2. Instinct

**A/N: **I be writing this on: 6th November…I'm leaving for India soon, so this story will be abandoned till I get back around January 20th (I'm leaving on November 19th) So I hope you, my readers don't get disappointed, though I doubt you will. I released this a few days early because of two reasons: 1) I won't have time in a few days, I'm studying for exams. 2) I love all your reviews, and i really want to release it... This means you'll have to wait for a while to get another chapter though... The second reason is the stronger of the two. Remember to read the story down below. It is really good... , Oh, and since no-one took advantage of this last time... The first person to either want advertising (Knowing that Trugeta will almost definitely be the first reviewer) or a (baaad, baad) drawing of mine, will get so, but probably no-one after that.

This chapter is dedicated to:

Trugeta, SSJ3MysticGohan, Aragorn566, DBZ Fan, Juanitaaa, Zfighter1989, Baby blonde, and Paxbanana

And Trugeta has my eternal gratitude. I don't think you really need advertising from _me_ (otherwise you would have asked for it :P)

**Trugeta**: Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it, I thought I'd try something original.

**SSJ3MysticGohan:** I appreciate your comments, I've implemented your suggestion on thoughts (Only direct thoughts however), and may I ask what do you find disorganised? And where did you get lost?

**Aragorn566:** I'm glad you like it, and of course they're not separate stories… :P, though that is an interesting idea.

**DBZ Fan:** I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad someone appreciated their personalities.

**Juanitaaa:** Thanks a lot, I hope this chapter fills your expectations, and stays in par with the first.

**Zfighter1989**: I'm really glad you like the idea, and I'll leave where the stories going up to your mind, you'll find out soon enough… (Or perhaps not considering I'm going to India…)

**Baby Blonde:** Thanks a lot, this chapter is assured, but the next may not be.

**Paxbanana**It's nice seeing such a good author reviewing my story positively… Thanks a lot. :D

----------

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ… Isn't it surprising with all my absolutely great storylines… (Sarcasm, if you didn't get it) :P. This applies for all future and past chapters in any of my fanfic stories under the category of DBZ. (This is so I can be lazy later on :p)

----------

**Paralex**

Chapter 1: Instinct

----------

The purple ball pulsed once more, and the veins had grown larger, and it was now letting off light, orange light. The beats were even more unpredictable now, blowing up to twice its size one second, and than as big as a spec the next. Something bad was going on… The orange light shone through the void of black, it showed many balls, only different colours. The closest was a lavender ball, also with black veins, the orange light seemed to attract them together, and impact seemed inevitable. All the other balls of varying colours were still, and floating around in this void of darkness. The lavender and purple ball grew closer, and pulsed in time with the other. Something bad was _definitely_ going on…

----------

"The weaklings have asked me to do another assignment."

"Why do you obey them Gohan? You know you can take them over any time. You could have when you were ten."

"Yes I know, but I also won't be able to hold the seat of power for long, I can defeat them, but then I will have a war on my hands… No, I'll let them think they have power over me, let my popularity grow so much, that the public will like me better then them, and then I can take over."

Videl shrugged, and then strapped on her battle armour.

"I'm free from my duties right now; I'm going with you, to cover your _fine_ arse."

Gohan smiled.

"I wish you liked me this much when we met."

Videl laughed.

"Of course you would, then I wouldn't have almost killed you, and given you that nice scar," She stroked her fingers down the scar on Gohan's cheek. "I think it makes you look sexy."

"I'm glad you do, but you 'almost killing me' isn't quite how I remember it." Gohan grinned.

"Ahh shut up, you bastard, all that matters is that I'm your mate, and I'm going to be covering your damned backside, no matter what you say."

"I never objected." Gohan shrugged, and walked off with that mischievous smirk on his face, Videl following behind.

----------

Gohan and Videl sat at the bench throwing pieces of bread into the pond, with one arm around the other's shoulder while the other was breaking off and throwing the bread.

"You think they ever get full?" Videl looked at Gohan questioningly.

"I really have no idea; they can almost eat as much as _me_."

Videl laughed.

"That is a frightening thought isn't it."

"Hey!"

"You know I wasn't serious Gohan." She smiled

"And you know I wasn't either."

"Sometimes I would think you and your family are aliens considering how much you eat."

Gohan laughed.

"How the hell could we be aliens, aliens don't exist, well… as far as we know" Gohan motioned to the sky.

"Nah, you're too nice to be an alien."

Gohan kissed Videl's forehead. "You're too pretty to be human."

Videl laughed again.

"You could charm your way into any girls' life, I'm just glad you chose me."

Gohan went into a small fit; he was unable to speak for a while, while Videl looked confused. He soon recovered.

"Ahh… I think it was _you_ who chose_ me_, I was head over heels for you as soon as I met you, and I just can't believe you said that."

Videl's look of confusion disappeared.

"I think we're both the luckiest people in the world… If just for having each other"

Gohan smiled at this comment till Videl leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Though I still think I'm the luckier one."

He just shook his head, and laughed.

----------

"Hey Videl…" Gohan spoke nervously.

"Hey Gohan…"

"How are you?"

"Suspicious." Gohan gulped

"Heh-heh... What are you suspicious of Videl?" He twiddled his thumbs nervously, he knew the answer.

"You…" Gohan put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Why are you suspicious of me Videl?.."

"You know why… I'll find out some day Gohan, mark my words…" Gohan gulped again, while Videl slammed her locker door and walked off.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief, even if it was only temporary, it was one more time he hadn't cracked under Videl's pressure. He ran his hand through his hair, how can the strongest man in the universes' world be beaten down by a woman who was less then an eighth of his strength. The world _definitely_ had it in for him. 'What's next' he wondered, 'my clone coming to humiliate me?' Too bad for Gohan, that he wasn't too far from the truth.

----------

The purple and lavender balls came closer, both pulsing erratically, a chain of orange light linking them together. Closer, closer, closer, not too far now, the distance grew shorter. One metre, seventy centimetres, fifty centimetres, thirty centimetres, twenty, ten, five, three, one, and suddenly they clashed… And stayed the same, the pulsing still erratic, and the chain of orange light gone… And then the orange light encased them both, it was growing brighter, and brighter, and brighter.

----------

Gohan felt a sudden need to be by Videl, it was something that he felt often, as he was her mate... But it was different…. However he was never one to ignore instincts, and stopped and picked up Videl.

"What the hell are you doing Gohan?" Gohan shrugged and looked into her eyes.

"Instinct…"

"Goddamn saiyan's and their 'instincts'"

"If it weren't for instinct you wouldn't be my mate."

"I know… That's a reason I hate it"

Gohan grinned despite the insult, he knew that she didn't mean it.

"There are times when a saiyan even hates even their own instincts… That was such a time…"

"Bastard."

"You _did _start it…"

"Shut up…"

----------

Videl smiled as Gohan hugged her closer.

"Why the sudden affection?"

"I'm always affectionate…"

"Why the sudden _increased_ affection then?"

"I don't know, just felt the urge."

"Well… I like it…"

"As do I…" Gohan smiled "I think we better go…"

"I know, but I just love you so much…"

"Right back at you, now let's go, you can stay at my house tonight…"

"Thanks Gohan…"

"No problem."

----------

'Oh no' thought Gohan… He hated his saiyan side, and its damn hormones. He felt that sudden attraction to Videl… The kind which was forbidden. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…" His saiyan side always won in these situations… He had to keep cool… 'Keep cool, come on you can do it, usually you don't fight it, that's why you normally fail…" It was no use, it wasn't reassuring him.

"Uh… Erasa, can we swap seats for today?" He regretted saying that as soon as it came out of his mouth…

"Sure Gohan… Any particular reason?" She asked slyly.

"Nope, just instinct…" He knew he was losing to his saiyan side now…

"Ok.. As long as you're sure…"

"Yeah… I'm sure…"

Videl looked surprised when she saw Gohan sitting next to her rather than Erasa.

"Why'd you chang-"

"Don't ask Videl… You don't want to know, and believe me I don't want to sit here either." He gulped when he saw Videl glare at him. "I mean, that it wasn't my choice to sit here…" The glare intensified. "Uh... what I mean is that I like sitting here next to you, but I didn't do it on purpose…" Videl's glare became less intense, and Gohan sighed in relief.

Gohan felt good sitting next to Videl, even if it meant he had to endure her anger occasionally…

----------

The two coloured balls started glowing brighter and brighter… Suddenly they exploded, a flash of orange light spread throughout the black void, before disappearing into a single point of light.

----------

**A/N: **I hope you like it, seeing as I probably won't be able to write for a while after this… I'm going to India, on the 19th of November… For two months… so this story might not be updated… I'll try to access the net as much as possible, and I might be able to write seven more chapters before I go… (If I'm incredibly lucky) …so I can post one every week… But we'll see… Most likely this story will be abandoned for eight weeks… I'm very sorry. Read the above author notes by the way… They may answer questions you've asked previously… And once again **_PLEASE REVIEW_**.

And a recommendation to a great story, which definitely deserves more reviews. (Not asked of me by anyone, just a personal favourite):

**Intersection at Parallel **by Shinlin

Category: DBZ, Gohan/Videl

Summary: GV They're always by each other's side; they're always parallel. But when the two lines intersect, 'parallel' won't be the only thing that disappears from the picture...


	3. Transportal

**A/N: **I be writing this on: 7th November. I'll try and get as many chapters written before I leave… And I'm sorry if I can't answer your reviews, the internet café's in India tend to be not so great… So I won't have that much time there. (You see some very disturbing URL's in the address bar drop down.) And I thought that I might put the warning that this has some bad language… And as long as I don't say the 'f-word' too much I won't feel obligated to change the rating too R… So be aware that this story DOES contain swearing, just so you don't kill me :P

----------

**Paralex**

Chapter 2

----------

**Previous: **

The two coloured balls started glowing brighter and brighter… Suddenly they exploded, a flash of orange light spread throughout the black void, before disappearing into a single point of light.

----------

**Present: **

Videl looked up at her mate, she felt slightly sick, and it seemed that Gohan did too... He was slowing down and finally stopped he looked upward and saw a flash of light.

"Ah fuck…"

Videl and Gohan's bodies disappeared in mid air, their weighted clothes falling down toward the ground.

----------

"Hey Gohan… I feel slightly sick can you stop for a second?" Videl looked around only to find he had stopped, and they were safely on the ground.

"I feel sick too Videl… Just stay still I'll try to find out what's wron-"

They didn't even see the flash of light, as they disappeared, their clothes stayed in mid air for a nanosecond, before floating to the ground.

---------

Gohan had just got back from school, and away from Videl, he had felt like throwing up as he was leaving, but it disappeared as suddenly as it came. He was glad for the pang of sickness though, it got rid of his need to be near Videl. So his mind could once again override his human and saiyan instincts. His mother hadn't arrived back from grocery shopping yet (It took her a few hours to get the weekly groceries). He casually opened his door and looked up from the knob.

"AAAAH! I'm so sorry Videl, I didn't know you were here… naked… Please don't kill me…"

"How do you know my name fool?"

"Err… Are you decent...?"

"Yes, I am a warrior, I have honour."

Gohan looked up only to see she was still naked, he forced himself to look at her face, since she was staring at him angrily.

"What? You- are Gohan?? Your ki is the same, but Gohan is not the blubbering idiot you are, and he is stronger…"

"I am not what Videl?"

Gohan walked in the door also naked; however he had a scar running down his cheek.

"What is this! Why are there two Gohan's!! You, you bastard, you are trying to trick us aren't you!" Videl pointed her finger angrily at scar less Gohan.

Gohan looked away; he noticed her whole body shook when she pointed at him.

"I am not trying to trick you… Can you please put some clothes on; they are in the wardrobe…"

"Why are you speaking to the wall? I am here…"

"Because you're naked! Can you put some clothes on please…? Both of you?"

"Fine… But you better explain what is going on, or my mate will kill you…"

"Yes, yes ok! Are you dressed?"

"Yes, we are both dressed…"

Gohan looked back at them and sighed, a sigh a mix of relief and sadness. 'Why does this stuff always happen to me…'

"I take it you are Videl" He motioned to Videl who was now dressed in a blue gi too large for her, "And you are me… effectively" He motioned to Gohan. Gohan suddenly heard a crash in Chi-chi's room.

"Ugh… Wait here, I'll be back in a second."

The two stayed there confusedly awaiting his re-appearance.

----------

Gohan opened the door and saw a blushing Videl and Gohan. Gohan looked away… 'Oh great… Another pair… I just hope these ones are nice.' He wasn't particularly surprised, after the first pair he was sure nothing could surprise him anymore…"

"I take it that you aren't from my universe, or at least in this time frame. Videl you can get some clothes from Chi-chi's dressing room (She had it built in when Goku made the house), and alternate me go to my room, and get some clothes from my wardrobe. I'll be in my room; it's just down two doors."

----------

"Ok we've got two _other_ 'Gohan's' and two Videl's. First we have to establish names, but I guess we can't do that unless we find out about the differences between us. Scarred Gohan can go first."

"I hope you come up with a better name then that after these life stories, weakling. I was born on the planet called Earth, something I was constantly reminded of during my training, which is where my mate comes from. When I was four my Uncle Radditz kidnapped me, from my parents Goku, and Chi-chi. I was forced to train at the tyrant Frieza's base by Radditz, during that time I learnt about my saiyan culture and heritage, and how Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta. When I was six I killed Radditz for kidnapping me from his family, and another reason unmentioned. I quickly grew ranks in Frieza's army, and by the time I was ten I achieved Super Saiyan level one saving my best friend from destruction, I soon killed him afterward for betraying me, and attempting to kill me. At the age of fourteen I had managed to find Earth again, only to find out that my parents had died, killed by the monster Cell, and that he had also killed my brother Goten. This is when I found Videl hiding in her mansion with a sharp knife, her father had also been killed by Cell, thinking he was strong enough to defeat him."

Gohan stopped and looked at his mate, her face was rigid, and with no emotion.

"I flew in through her balcony, only for her to lunge at me with the knife" He ran his fingers over his scar. "I held her down easily and convinced her that I was not going to attack her, I realised that she had potential to become the best female warrior ever, with some training and took her along with me, too see me kill the one that killed her father. As I arrived where I located Cell's ki, I realised that my father had achieved the same as I had, Super Saiyan, but that this monster was stronger. I fought the beast, and was losing before Videl attempted to attack him with her knife. She was still nowhere near strong enough and was thrown away easily, I had presumed her dead, and rage flew through me and I achieved Super Saiyan level two. To cut it short, I killed the bastard and found out she wasn't dead. In the four years following I trained the girl, and claimed her as my mate when we turned seventeen. I recently achieved Super Saiyan Three assassinating the strongest planet withstanding the Ice-jin's tirade, the Firajin. All of them combined could overpower my Super Saiyan two form; I became Super Saiyan Three in the battle. The Ice-jin's believe that they have power over me; they think they have convinced me that they are stronger than me, when they are almost a quarter of my strength. So as I gain popularity within the empire, they are losing theirs, and I will kill them all for degrading the Saiyan's to such a level."

The two other Gohan's looked at Scarred Gohan in shock. They couldn't believe the pain that he had to go through…

"I've also got a saiyan name… Inekari" 1

"Ok… Inekari, that is what we will call you."

----------

**1:** Inekari means rice reaping in Japanese, well at least according to my Japanese online dictionary. Because Gohan means rice (cooked) in Japanese, and I didn't want to make a pun on the English word for rice…

**A/N: **I hope you liked it, Chapter 2 is now assured… Last update before i go to India... Cya all


	4. Naming

**A/N: **I be writing this on: 7th November. Fwee… Remember I may not be able to answer reviews, but you should still send them, because I will still be reading them… Pah, it seems I, stupidly, forgot to put this in doc manager… And so, wasn't able to put it up…

---------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ… I do however own DB and DBGT… I swear! No really… Ok fine, I don't anything related to Dragon Ball Z except my fanfic stories. :D

---------

**Paralex**

Chapter 3:

---------

The balls all floated happily in the midst of the void, showing every colour possible except two, purple and lavender. There were billions of them; one would occasionally disintegrate only for it to be reformed as a new ball. However there were no remains of purple and lavender, and no new balls formed which were these two colours. It was as if rather then being destroyed it had simply vanished.

---------

"My story is relatively simple; I was born on Earth, and am starting to doubt my sanity. My parents were and still are Goku and Chi-chi, I have lived my life peacefully ever since my birth and had been schooled at home till I was about sixteen. I don't know who this 'Radditz' person is. I was then sent to school, to meet some friends as I was already the smartest person in the world, smarter than even Bulma, (a fact she took with happiness rather then disappointment). I met _my_ Videl a few days before I started school, at Orange City Park, where I had taken my brother after I had gone shopping. I had been catching up on homework given by my mother, but it was more just to keep my mind in shape. My brother had gone amuck and she pulled down my papers and aske—"

"Ok, ok, we don't need to hear the details; you met her in the park and eventually became a bloody 'couple', right? I'm assuming you haven't banged her yet, seeing how _pure_ you are."

The other two Gohan's and the 'nice' Videl were gaping at his blatant rudeness…

"Umm… Yeah…"

"So what do we call her and my mate, and that wuss who's never seen a battle in his life, and what's YOUR story, host boy."

"We'll get to me eventually… First we need to name everyone so far."

"Well I guess at should be called what they called me at school… 'Slayer'"

"Why the hell was a weak fool like you named Slayer?!"

"It is because I got 'Videl Satan' as my girlfriend, her name being 'Satan' though I don't see how she could be evil at _all_."

Videl smiled at her boyfriend's comment.

"Your school friends are idiots…" Inekari grimaced at the awful nick name.

"My alternate name would be Akki (1), even though I am human, being the mate of a stubborn saiyan has given me a saiyago name, though we both use our original names usually." Akki spoke out for the first time in a while.

"Umm, I don't know what these 'saiyan's' are, but Gohan, I mean Slayer always called me Sundara. It's Hindi for beautiful. You could just call me Dara though…"

"Dara it is…"

"Damn, I can't believe that fool is me! He is so… full of emotion, and he shows it freely, any warrior could kill him for it. You only show emotion privately, it is the warrior's way. Anger, battle rage, disgust, is the only emotion one should show freely, never show weakness, never show how you feel towards your friends, they will take advantage, never show sadness, they will utilize it against you. It is not saiyan-like"

"But I am not a warrior, or a saiyan…"

Inekari laughed loudly, "No matter which 'Gohan' you are-, you will always be a Saiyan; that is something I am sure of. This one accepts it, he has warrior blood through his veins. He is however not a true warrior, this one shows emotion… Anyway it is your turn to tell the story…"

"Ok, but, if you two see any other Videl stay away, I don't want her to find out about my secrets…"

Inekari burst into a laughing fit.

"Even the '_Slayer'_ established his bond before you did, maybe you _are_ more pathetic then I thought. Ever realised that you have a special attraction to her at times?"

Gohan blushed a deep red.

"Hey! It doesn't matter, what I feel about her, she doesn't feel the same about me!"

"Hmph, my experience with the bond shows otherwise clone, humans are similar enough to saiyan's to realise a soul mate, so if your saiyan instinct suggests her to be your mate, it is a shared bond."

"Well what would you know! You've only seen the bond between saiyan and human once, and that was between you and 'Akki'" Inekari frowned.

"Despite how weak you are, you are correct, I have only seen this in action once…"

Gohan immediately felt guilty…

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken in such anger…"

"Shut up! You should not show weakness, even if you _are_ wrong to do what you did, but you were right, I cannot clarify what I said as fact."

Gohan suddenly heard the front door open and close…

"Goohan!"

"Oh no…"

----------  
**1**: If memory serves me correct, Akki means 'Devil/Evil Spirit/Demon etc'

**A/N:** Well that's the end of that chapter… Fwee… Remember review… And is it just me, or am I getting less and less reviews per chapter… I take it that means my story is getting worse, not better… If so, suggestions are always welcome… Please review, even if you hate it, just tell me _why_ you hate it.


	5. Meetings

**A/N:** I'm back from India, I enjoyed it, and you're free to ask whatever you want about it.… Now related to the story, I seem to be getting ever decreasing reviews and while I do not write for reviews, this kinda' evidence says that my story's getting worse. So rather than not review, if you find it bad, tell me what you find bad, and I'll (hopefully) improve it.

I'm sorry I can't answer all the reviews from the chapters, but I'll still do some of the suggestions. I will however be answering the questions from last chapter.

**SSJ3MysticGohan:** Thanks a lot, it really is nice to get a review that tells you to keep writing, (especially when you're starting to think it's not good enough.)

**Brutal2003:** I can understand why you would be confused, a list is probably necessary, thanks for the suggestion.

**BlackfPhoenix:** Thanks a lot! The whole ball things will be explained eventually, and I appreciate the encouragement.

**Aragorn566:** Thanks heaps… Hopefully this one will be longer? And it feels good knowing people want you to still write (Especially after what I think was a bad chapter).

----------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the DB/Z/GT series etc. I wish I did though…

----------

**Xequar Universe:** Where 'Evil' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz successfully kidnapped Gohan, and where Videl's parents were killed by Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior in the Galaxy due to his tough upbringing and Saiyan heritage. Videl has become the strongest female warrior in the galaxy, due to her tough past, and training under Gohan.

**Malian Universe:** Where 'Normal' Gohan and Videl reside. This is the universe where Radditz failed in kidnapping Gohan, and where Videl's father was credited with defeating Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior on earth (His status in the galaxy is unknown) while Videl is the second strongest female warrior on Earth (After 18) (Her status in the galaxy is unknown as well)

**Alirey Universe: **Where 'Nice' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz did not even reach earth (Unknown reasons), and where Gohan lived in ignorance of his own heritage, and where Videl's father never versed Cell (As he never existed). Gohan knows basic martial arts, while Videl also knows basic martial arts.

----------

'Evil' Gohan Inekari  
'Evil' Videl Akki  
'Normal' Gohan Gohan  
'Normal' Videl Videl  
'Nice' Gohan Slayer  
'Nice' Videl Dara

----------

**Paralex **

Chapter 4

----------

"Ok all of you be quiet! I'll be back in a... uh sec." Gohan closed the door quickly behind him and ran downstairs.

"H-hey mum… How are you?"

Chi-chi looked suspiciously at her son.

"I'm fine… Is anything happening?"

"Uh, no... Nothing special…."

"Ok… Well I'm gonna go make dinner, do you know where Goten is?"

"Uhhh… Isn't he over at Trunks for the night today?..."

"Oh yes, that's right… Well as long as everything is ok…"

"Yup... All fine mum."

Chi-chi looked behind her son, suspicious about his strange antic's, she knew something was up… Oh well, she'll find out soon enough.

"Yo, Gohan, get your bloody arse up here, we're waiting!"

Gohan smacked his head in frustration.

"Gohan… Why were you talking to your self?.. And on a more important manner… WHY WERE YOU SWEARING IN MY HOUSEHOLD!!!???"

The pan smacked Gohan hard on his head.

"Ow…"

"What's taking you so damn long _Gohan_?" Inekari said from the stairway.

Chi-chi stared at Inekari for a moment, before looking at her son, and promptly fainted. Inekari looked at her in shock.

"M-mother…"

"Mum, meet Inekari, Inekari meet my… our mum." Said Gohan to the fainted body, and sighed.

----------

"What's taking those two so goddamn long!" Said Akki (Evil Videl, remember?) frustrated.

"Umm, we have no idea Akki… Should we go down and look? But Gohan did tell us to stay here…"

"Oh shut up, you make me sick with your niceness! I don't care what _Gohan_ said."

Akki stomped downstairs, with Dara and Slayer following timidly behind.

"I hope Gohan doesn't get angry at us…"

"I'm sure that he won't… He is after all me… But then, so is Inekari…" Slayer gulped nervously, but nevertheless continued following Akki.

"What the hell is wrong with you two, and who the hell is she!?"

"M-mother… It's mother…"

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Of course! Why the hell should I expect anyone to listen to me! Geez!"

Two blurs appeared at Gohan's' feet, both bowing.

"We're so sorry! We were just following Akki, and we were curious too, please don't get angry!"

Gohan sweat dropped…

"Umm, ah, it's ok."

"Thank you!" Both of them jumped and hugged Gohan.

"Err, as much as I enjoy two grown adults hugging me… Could you please get off?"

The two got off him immediately. Gohan looked back at Akki who was just about to punch the dazed Inekari. Gohan ran and quickly caught her punch.

"Why is he so dazed over this woman! He is _my_ mate! Anyway, she is old!" she growled, while putting all her strength into continuing the punch.

"I don't think you quite get it… This is my mother…"

"So what!?"

"Think for a moment… That would make her his mother as well…"

"Oh…" Akki relieved her strength, and stood next to Inekari staring at the unconscious woman, while Gohan rubbed his sore shoulder. (1)

"Uh, shouldn't we put her on the couch or something?" said Slayer, before picking Chi-chi up and laying her on the couch (2)

"Why'd you ask when you did it yourself?" asked Gohan confusedly…

"I don't know… Anyway, she's my mother as well… Do you think we should tell them that she's moved?"

Gohan shrugged and looked at Inekari and Akki, who were still staring at the floor. Suddenly Akki slapped Inekari to wake him up, and glared at Gohan.

"If your parents are alive, that means mine are too! I demand to see them! Take me to them NOW!!!"

Gohan stared at Akki scared.

"I...I can't, Videl lives with her parents… And if you met each other, it would be chaos… Especially when she doesn't know about whom I am…"

"I don't fucking care! I want to see my parents… They are dead in my world! DEAD!!! I will destroy you to see them! I will destroy this _world_ to see them!! I demand to…" Videl stopped in her tracks as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at Inekari.

"What?!"

"We will see them…"

"What!!! Oh no there go my chances with Videl… I mean my… uh… friendship…"

"We will see them, but we cannot meet them."

Gohan sighed in relief while Videl glared at her mate.

"Why!?"

"Because we will let these two realise their bond-"

"I have no bond with Videl! We're just friends!!"

"As I was saying…" Inekari glared at Gohan "-their bond before we can meet your parents, it seems this world has no knowledge of Saiyans, just as you did before I met you. It could cause chaos"

"Ok… Fine…"

"What! I don't agree to this, you are not getting me together with Videl… Come oooooon, how can you do this to me, you _are_ me, don't you feel ashamed doing this to yourself!!?"

"Oh stop it you fool, it's about time you got together with your destined mate anyway… Even the _Slayer_ got his mate before you"

"But…but… Oh I give up…"

"Hey thanks, I never knew you had any respect for me…" said Slayer.

"I don't…"

Slayer fell over rejected, while Gohan sulked in the corner muttering about how his life was ruined by the 'two most evil people on this world'.

"G-Gohan…"

"Mother…" Inekari stood over Chi-chi anxiously.

"I had the strangest dream that there were two of you… When did you get that scar?"

"Umm… Mum that wasn't a dream." Said Gohan, who now also stood over Chi-chi.

"Mum, this is Inekari… He is me from another universe…"

"Oh… So this is what you were hiding…"

----------

**Few seconds later:**

"Oww, Mum that hurt!"

"You should never hide anything from your mother!"

Chi-chi was now up and definitely awake.

"Now explain!"

"I have no idea what happened, I just found them at home…"

"…Naked" added Dara

CLANG!

Gohan was now nursing a third bump on his head, and glared at Dara, who stared back with a sorry-look.

"Anyway mum, this is Inekari, he's looking like that because you, in his world was killed by Cell, that's Akki, his wife in his universe, her parents were also killed by Cell. Err, that's Slayer, and his wife, Dara, from his world, he has no idea he's a Saiyan. Yup that's it."

"Aww, both your parents have died? Well here they won't be dead; every person killed by any villain has been revived here."

"Revived?.."

"Oh you don't know? Anyone who has died by unnatural causes can be 'wished back' to life with dragon balls. There are seven of them all over the earth."

"Our parents can be revived?… Our parents can live again?..."

"Umm, Mum you reckon you can start making dinner again?"

CLANG

----------

**(1):** Yes, she is that strong, not enough to beat Gohan, but enough to hurt him.

**(2):** Remember he still does have his natural Saiyan strength (even though he doesn't know it)

**(3):** This may be confusing…What I mean by this sentence that he is saying how his self can do this to him (Aka: how can the other Gohan do this to this Gohan)

**A/N:** I'm proud of this chapter. I think it is much better then the previous two chapters… I'm also in a damn good mood; I just had a damn nice meal, have written a chapter I think is good, and read 4 volumes of a great manga (Full Metal Alchemist). I can officially call myself a fan. ). Now can you all pleeaaaase review, it would be nice to get some feed back on this chapter especially. I think now that I've finally finished all the introductions (the boring part) this story will be much better. Please review and show me that I am right!

Once again **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Random

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for last chapter, I'm glad for all the reviews. I hope this chapter can be even better then the last.

**Paxbanana:** Ahh, thanks a lot for your review, and I totally forgot about the description thing -'. It is definitely encouraging to get reviews from such a great author. And hopefully I'll remember to put more description into this chapter.

**Saiyan God:** I'll answer your comments in a point form since you have quite a few :P. 1. Yes I think everyone is looking forward to Videl meeting the 'clones', and I'll enjoy writing the clones matchmaking plans. 2. Chapters are (approximately) a week apart, and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. 3. I'm glad you think my plot's original, it's really encouraging knowing someone thinks your story is original. 4. No worries, it _definitely_ makes up for not reviewing before :D.

**Trugeta:** Too bad it won't happen for a little while, until then I'm torturing Gohan, and thanks again for the advertising a while back. :)

**Blackfphoenix:** They are just going to see them from afar, they are super strong and fast in this fic, and I think you'll find out about it soon enough (Though you've got a 50 chance of getting it right.)

**Brutal2003: **No problem, It was something _I _should of thought of, so thanks a lot for pointing it out. Inekari meeting his brother may go differently then you think it will.

-

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. If me did, me would be rich, and happy. But me no rich, so me sad. L

-

**Xequar Universe:** Where 'Evil' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz successfully kidnapped Gohan, and where Videl's parents were killed by Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior in the Galaxy due to his tough upbringing and Saiyan heritage. Videl has become the strongest female warrior in the galaxy, due to her tough past, and training under Gohan.

**Malian Universe:** Where 'Normal' Gohan and Videl reside. This is the universe where Radditz failed in kidnapping Gohan, and where Videl's father was credited with defeating Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior on earth (His status in the galaxy is unknown) while Videl is the second strongest female warrior on Earth (After 18) (Her status in the galaxy is unknown as well)

**Alirey Universe: **Where 'Nice' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz did not even reach earth (Unknown reasons), and where Gohan lived in ignorance of his own heritage, and where Videl's father never versed Cell (As he never existed). Gohan knows basic martial arts, while Videl also knows basic martial arts.

-

'Evil' Gohan - Inekari  
'Evil' Videl – Akki

'Normal' Gohan - Gohan  
'Normal' Videl – Videl

'Nice' Gohan - Slayer  
'Nice' Videl- Dara

-

**Paralex**

Chapter 5

-

**Previous:**

Our parents can be revived?… Our parents can live again?..."

"Umm, Mum you reckon you can start making dinner again"

**CLANG**

-

Present:

"What was THAT one for?..."

"Insensitivity... "

"I don't think you quite realize how evil these people are…"

"How could _they_ be evil!" Chi-chi motioned to the two standing there. Inekari was wearing a sleeveless black gi and black pants with a scowl to challenge Vegeta's on his face and a scar running down his left cheek. While Akki was dressed in a blue gi shredded to bits so it would fit her, and some black pants. She also had her customary scowl and scar running around the right side of her neck.

"Yeah, I wonder…"

Chi-chi held up her pan threateningly

"One more word, and this pan is going to come crashing down Son Gohan!"

Gohan looked up at the pan fearfully, and cowled in terror.

"Wimp…" mumbled Inekari so only Gohan could hear.

Gohan glared at Inekari, as if to say, 'why don't you try feeling how it is to be hit by a pan?'

-

Goten and Trunks were 'conversing' in one of the few trees in Bulma's large backyard.

Most of them had been destroyed by Vegeta who explained his actions casually by saying 'they blocked the view'.

" So you want me to do what? Oooh, OK. So how come you're not doing anything in this Trunks?"

Trunks mumbled under his breath. "So I won't get blamed."

"What was that Trunks?"

"Oh, I was just saying that… err… It's because I'm the brains."

"Oh I see, I thought you said so you won't get blamed."

Trunks sweat dropped.

"Uh, why would I say that Goten?"

"I don't know, I just hear things sometimes, just like last time, where I thought you said 'It was all Goten's fault!' when we were caught by Vegeta."

"Heh…heh… You are just so crazy sometimes Goten…"

"Yeah I know.. Anyway, so you want me too- Oh, I have to go home now Trunks, Gohan's ki fluctuated, that means I have to come home now."

Trunks stared blankly for a few moments…

"Fluctuated?"

"It's a word Gohan taught me, it means 'To vary irregularly…'"

"Yeah I knew that Goten… I was just... Testing you… Yeah... That's it, testing…"

"You're so smart Trunks… I have to go, byeee."

"Yeah, bye Goten!"

Trunks watched Goten fly off, and realised something…

"Hey, wait a minute, I feel three ki's for Gohan…"

-

'Oh… Crap… I didn't mean to increase my ki suddenly! Now Goten's coming home... Damn!' Gohan thought silently

_Flashback 10 seconds ago._

"I heard that Son Gohan!"

**CLANG**

_End Flashback_

'One would think that I would be able to keep my ki under control as it has been the billionth time I've been hit, but leave it to an author to make that kind of mistake.' (1)

"What the hell are you thinking about fool!"

"I thought to someone like you my thoughts would be worth nothing…"

"Good point… By the way from tomorrow we will start training! I want a measurement of your skills. I will also train the tree hugger as well. I want to see how you measure up to me."

"What!.. Fine… It's been a while since I've had a challenge."

"Oh, I'll be more than a challenge, I'll crush you."

Gohan thought it was probably safe to let his Saiyan side come out, as his mother was too busy cooking.

"Crush? I doubt it, more like being crushed."

"Great comeback idiot."

"Shut up! I thought it up on the spot…"

-

Slayer was watching his two clones argue from the comfort of the couch, he realised he was enjoying this slightly, and was horrified.

"Oh no! I'm pure evil! I've become such a monster!"

Gohan and Inekari stopped arguing and looked at Slayer confusedly.

"What the hell is wrong with you weakling?"

"I'm enjoying you two fighting! I found it slightly amusing…" Slayer started sobbing.

"What? That's all, that's just your Saiyan side."

Slayer stopped abruptly.

"You know what… I still don't know what the hell a 'Saiyan' is."

Gohan and Inekari fell over in shock

"Whaaaat?"

-

Goten flew down to the front door of his house and briefly looked at the green field surrounding the small domed building, he brushed his feet on the mat remembering last time he didn't and shuddered, before casually opening the door, and looking into the living room frozen.

"Hey… squirt..." Gohan said weakly, knowing this would end up worse for him.

Goten just stood there with his mouth open.

"Hello Goten, meet Inekari, Akki, Slayer and Dara. Now be polite, or else…"

Everyone looked at Chi-chi scared. Goten suddenly burst.

"Yaaaaaay! I have three brothers now and two sisters! That's…" Goten stayed still for a moment counting his fingers…

"1-2-3-4-Five times as much fun! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Oh yes Gohan, there is one thing I need to tell you…"

Gohan looked at his mother suspiciously.

"Bulma's family are coming over tonight for dinner to meet our guests…"

"Yaaaay 6 times as much fun now!" said Goten while Gohan knelt to the floor and started crying.

"Hey… I just realised something… It's still Friday… All this has happened within a day…"

-

**(1): **I just couldn't resist :D

**A/N:** A comparatively short chapter but I have realised something, Gohan is sorta OOC, considering he is more cynical then in the series. Oh well, Hope you enjoy the chapter… And I only put a little bit of description in this one, hopefully more for next chapter (I couldn't fit it in.) And remember

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Remember it encourages me to write. So pleeeeaaaase do it. I'll reward you… With a uuuuh autograph scan of a bad picture I drew.


	7. Moments

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, for the last 2 weekends I've been wrapped in religious stuff, so I had no time to write. I can't foresee any things to stop me for another few weekends. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Paxbanana:** I'm glad you liked it , Yes Slayer is going to be in for it. 

**Saiyan God:** Heh, a bit later then a week… Sorry, and do you really want the picture, I can't tell :P

**Brutal2003:** Heh, we'll see, and I'm glad you reckon Gohan is supposed to be cynical, (I'd have to agree with you too.)

**Trugeta:** Thanks a lot, Videl's attitude toward Gohan is something I'm looking forward to writing.

**VGMike:** Thanks heaps! It really makes me happy when someone thinks my plot is good. Everyone loves Gohan torture (All three of 'em) :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I earned anything off this I would be sure to give it up to the authorities… I swear… At least I'm not making doujinshi? Yet…

* * *

**Xequar Universe:** Where 'Evil' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz successfully kidnapped Gohan, and where Videl's parents were killed by Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior in the galaxy due to his tough upbringing and Saiyan heritage. Videl has become the strongest female warrior in the galaxy, due to her tough past, and training under Gohan. 

**Malian Universe:** Where 'Normal' Gohan and Videl reside. This is the universe where Radditz failed in kidnapping Gohan, and where Videl's father was credited with defeating Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior on earth (His status in the galaxy is unknown) while Videl is the second strongest female warrior on Earth (After 18) (Her status in the galaxy is unknown as well)

**Alirey Universe:** Where 'Nice' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz did not even reach earth (Unknown reasons), and where Gohan lived in ignorance of his own heritage, and where Videl's father never versed Cell (As he never existed). Gohan knows basic martial arts, while Videl also knows basic martial arts because of their parents.

* * *

'Evil' Gohan - Inekari  
'Evil' Videl – Akki 

'Normal' Gohan - Gohan  
'Normal' Videl – Videl

'Nice' Gohan - Slayer  
'Nice' Videl- Dara

* * *

**Paralex**

Chapter 5

* * *

**Previous:**

"Bulma's family are coming over tonight for dinner to meet our guests…"

"Yaaaay 6 times as much fun now!" said Goten while Gohan knelt to the floor and started crying.

"Hey… I just realised something… It's still Friday… All this has happened within a day…"

**

* * *

**

**Present:**

Everyone had went off to get ready while only Goten and Gohan were still in the living room, Goten was looking down at his sobbing brother worried.

"Gohan? Why are you crying? Is it because I'll be playing with Trunks, and with you?"

Gohan started sobbing even louder when he heard 'Trunks'.

"Gohan…?"

Gohan stayed sobbing into his hands, while kneeling on the wooden floor. Goten prodde

Everyone had went off to get ready while only Goten and Gohan were still in the living room, Goten was looking down at his sobbing brother worried.

"Gohan? Why are you crying? Is it because I'll be playing with Trunks, and not d Gohan a few times before shrugging and going off to get ready, himself.

"GOHAN! IF YOU DON'T GET UP AND GET READY RIGHT NOW, I WILL BRING OUT THE FRYING PAN!"

Gohan whimpered and scuttled up the stairs to his room to get ready.

* * *

"Brat, what the hell is you bloody problem!" 

"But daaad, don't you feel the ki's."

"What are you talking about brat?"

"Gohan's ki, there's three of them!"

"Gohan..? WHAT THE HELL!"

"Seee? Told you…"

"Shut up brat."

"VEGETA! TRUNKS! We are going to Chi-chi's house, they have guests and she wants to introduce us!"

"Don't worry boy, I think we will see them soon enough, now go away and listen to the woman."

* * *

Goten was looking clean, something quite unusual for the little boy, and was dressed in a sparkling new orange gi, and was his seventh set. He saw Gohan's room was open, and decided he might as well do something while waiting for Trunks and his family. He peeked in and saw Inekari's back facing toward him, and he was in some black Saiyan armour he found in Gohan's closet. 

"I..In...Inekari?"

Inekari turned and faced Goten, and his eyes softened as soon as he realised who it was.

"Hello… Brother…"

"Why are you looking so sad? Do you not like me?"

Inekari smiled a soft smile, his first in almost two years, and before that twelve.

"No little one, because in my universe you had died, and I never knew you."

"Well you can know me now!"

Goten smiled brightly. Inekari chuckled.

"Yes, That's true, I can know you now…"

* * *

Chi-chi had gotten ready before anyone else and lent out her room to the girls so they could get ready and so she could make dinner. Akki scoffed at the idea of having to get dressed for someone. 'What's wrong with what I'm in already?' Dara just shook her head and dragged a protesting Akki into the room. 

Gohan and Slayer both came out of the spare room wearing gi's. Gohan was wearing the 'Piccolo gi' only without the shoulder pads and cape, while Slayer was wearing a navy blue gi, in a similar style to Goku's old gi.

Dara came out dressed in a simple blue dress, while she dragged the angry Akki from the room. She was dressed in black baggy trousers and a blue 'baby doll' t-shirt, as Akki had blasted everything else, and she was still grumbling about what she was wearing. Dara was wearing pigtails while Akki's hair was cut short.

* * *

Inekari came out with Goten bouncing happily on his shoulders, while Inekari's face was stoic. When everyone else saw them, they smiled (inwardly for Akki). A knock came from the front door, and Gohan reluctantly walked towards it. He took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood Vegeta with a scowl on his face, Trunks with a grin, and Bulma with a smile. 

"Hello Chi-chi"

"Hey Aunt Chi-chi, Gohan, Goten."

"I demand to see Kakkarot's second brat!"

Everyone inside the house replied accordingly.

"Hello Bulma" (Chi-chi)

"Hey Aunt Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks" (Goten)

"Hello Bulma… Vegeta…" (Gohan)

"Welcome my prince, I have seen many pictures of you, but this is the first time in the flesh." (Inekari)

"Hello Bulma, Err who are they?" (Slayer) (1)

"Welcome my princess, and my prince." (Akki)

"Hey Mrs Briefs, Is that your husband?" (Dara)

Bulma and Trunks looked surprised at all the Gohan clones… and this other girl, while Vegeta just smirked at the fact that someone finally paid the respect toward him that he deserved. Gohan finally released his breath.

"Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, meet my universe counterparts, Inekari, Slayer, and their mates, Akki and Dara."

Vegeta pointed at the bowing Inekari, who had set Goten on the floor, and then at Akki

"I like these ones…"

Bulma and Trunks were still in shock, and silence ensued for a few minutes before it was broken in a shattering instant.

"COOOOOL! This is awesome!"

Trunks leaped over to his best friend.

"This means six times as much fun then if I was by myself!"

"Yeah I know, I said the exact same thing!"

"Yaaay!"

"It's a pleasure meeting you all…" said Bulma breaking out of her stupor.

* * *

"So that's pretty much what happened…" 

Vegeta nodded after the three Gohan's had said their part of the story.

"So it seems you're going to have a mate brat, after all even this _disgrace_ got his own woman."

"Shut up! Videl doesn't like me that way!"

"Does that mean you do?"

Gohan gritted his teeth and dropped his head.

"Yes… But don't tell mum or Bulma, you know how they'll act."

"While it would bring extreme pleasure to tell the harpy or the woman, just to see you in pain, it'll also mean I'll have to endure their screams. It isn't worth it, so don't worry brat."

"Thanks Vegeta… I think…"

"Now lets spar until dinner is ready, I want to fight the scarred brat!"

Inekari didn't react to his name, even though he would have beaten anyone else for it.

"Yes my prince."

* * *

"Ok so we need a prank which won't go into effect till _after_ dinner, otherwise we'll be starved as punishment." 

Goten just nodded his head.

"Sooo, what can we do?"

Trunks looked around Goten's cluttered room.

"Hmmm, well we'll definitely need a camera… We can't do dad, mum or Aunt Chi-chi… We can however do it to your brothers and sisters."

Trunks grinned manically, and Goten just did his typical innocent smile.

"So what are we going to do Trunks?"

"I have an idea…"

The two started whispering, with an occasional evil laugh, and a 'Are you sure Trunks?' interrupting every few minutes.

**

* * *

**

**(1):** Remember Slayer doesn't know Vegeta or Trunks, since Radditz never came in his universe; therefore meaning Vegeta had no reason to go to earth.

**-**

**A/N:** I don't think this chapter was funny as it could have been… The whole prospect of Vegeta meeting Slayer has been sort of being skimped over. But, that is because I haven't had as much dialogue between Vegeta and Slayer, and Vegeta doesn't know Slayer doesn't know he's Saiyan (Very confusing isn't it?).

And just in case you didn't know… I absolutely _abhor_ Quick Edit, every time I come up with a way to make breaks, it abolishes it, and it annoys me even more how it has gotten rid of the equals sign (which was also a break for me once upon a time). You will be hard pressed to find another editing program as evil as it. I am not in a good mood right now... It seems as if everyone is conspiring against me, in a joined effort, the net, Quick Edit, parents, and everything else is pissing me off! GAH!

And for my last rant, or in this case plead, PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSEE REVIEW. You don't know how much it inspires me to write (length quality and periods in between updates). For example, when I receive lots of good reviews, my chapter become longer, better and sometimes a shorter wait in between chapters, but when I receive a few reviews, my chapters tend to be shorter, worse, and have longer waits in between. Of course the longer timings in between is hardly ever the fault of reviewers. But please review, it is one of the best things you can give me.

So once again… **PLEASE REVIEW. **

Oh yeah, one last thing, I need to know, if you would like to see Inekari and Slayer go to school (Akki, and Dara can't go though, cos it'll ruin the plot). You see if you do want this to happen i have to come up with a legit reason for the exclusiveness, and not make it seem OOC, or just plain stupid... If no votes come, they aren't going to school... (Because it's easier and may make the story flow, the other way though is harder, funnier,and with possible plot holes.)


	8. Remembering

**A/N: **Well it seems as if everyone ignored my rant last week… Thanks very much to those who did review; Saiyan God, Brutal2003, and Trugeta. Just a note I thought I might add, I hate QE (Quick Edit). Oh yes and if your willing to destroy your mind read 'Killer of Minds: Chaos', don't bother reviewing if you don't want to, it's for purely enjoyment sake (seeing as I had so much fun writing it.)

Well I think I might finally bring the 'real' Videl into this chapter… I'll see how things go…

* * *

**Saiyan God:** Thanks for the review. I'd have to agree with you about the whole DBZ chars ending up at school with Gohan at some time or the other… You are also right about me needing a plot twist somewhere... Anyway the pic is coming your way, I'm sorry I forgot, but I've had a hectic week, with the two English assignments I had, and the loads of homework.

**Brutal2003: **Heh, I'm sorry, I think you _need_ to see Inekari and Vegeta argue, or at least Vegeta being annoyed, I'll probably fit it in somewhere. Thanks for your review

**Trugeta:** Thank you for the suggestions, and also for the advertising a while back, and I honestly forgot about Chi-chi finding out, and as for the demonic duo, we'll see… Because not even I right now will know what'll happen P, not the sign of a good writer.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I obey no laws of man!

* * *

**Xequar Universe:** Where 'Evil' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz successfully kidnapped Gohan, and where Videl's parents were killed by Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior in the galaxy due to his tough upbringing and Saiyan heritage. Videl has become the strongest female warrior in the galaxy, due to her tough past, and training under Gohan.

**Malian Universe:** Where 'Normal' Gohan and Videl reside. This is the universe where Radditz failed in kidnapping Gohan, and where Videl's father was credited with defeating Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior on earth (His status in the galaxy is unknown) while Videl is the second strongest female warrior on Earth (After 18) (Her status in the galaxy is unknown as well)

**Alirey Universe:** Where 'Nice' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz did not even reach earth (Unknown reasons), and where Gohan lived in ignorance of his own heritage, and where Videl's father never versed Cell (As he never existed). Gohan knows basic martial arts, while Videl also knows basic martial arts because of their parents.

* * *

'Evil' Gohan - Inekari  
'Evil' Videl – Akki

'Normal' Gohan - Gohan  
'Normal' Videl – Videl

'Nice' Gohan - Slayer  
'Nice' Videl- Dara

* * *

**Paralex**

Chapter 6

* * *

Vegeta was walking away from the lush forest grumbling, annoyed.

_Flashback _

"Power up to your fullest brat!"

"But prince, I don-"

"That's an order boy!"

"Yes… Prince…"

End Flashback

Now there were two brats who could beat him, the only thing more humiliating would be if his son could beat him, or even worse, that 'Slayer' idiot.

"Uh hey Vegeta…"

Vegeta looked at the weak brat in scorn.

"What you ignorant child!"

Slayer gulped in fear… He was positively scared of this man, perhaps as much as his mother.

"Umm… Uhh, you see I want to err-"

"Spit it out fool!"

"I wanna know what a Saiyan is!" Slayer said rapidly.

"What! You don't know what the fuck a Saiyan is?"

"Uhh, no should I?"

"…Your universe sucks brat."

* * *

"Ok so they won't find out till tomorrow right?"

"That's right Goten… This way I can't be blamed… Err I mean we…"

Goten, missing the slip up, expressed his enthusiasm. "Cool! You _always_ think ahead Trunks. You're such a great friend"

Trunks just murmured incoherently.

"What was that Trunks?"

"Ok, since you'll be here you will have to do most of it. So we'll pretend to be…"

Their voices faded into small whispers, while the planned the great evil.

* * *

"I think it's about time we left Chi-chi, the boys are asleep and it's late."

"Not all of the boys… Unfortunately… Maybe I could wake up and this would all have been a horrible nightmare…"

"You can try you like, but somehow I don't think it will happen."

"Shut up Inekari, dreams _can_ come true..."

"Not those dreams."

Gohan just stared at Inekari with an annoyed expression.

* * *

Saturday morning approached, the sun was shining, the grass was growing and the bees were buzzing, only to be interrupted by five screams.

Chi-chi had forced them all into the same room last night and was glaring at the three Gohan's and two Videl's.

_Another annoying flashback_

_Gohan awoke feeling something was wrong. Nevertheless he got off his bed, and his foot went down toward the floor. He got out of his bed thinking the floor felt especially unusual today, and stood up. He slipped backward off the soap that was placed there, and heard four other muffled shouts of surprise before he was swamped with bodies. _

Suddenly he felt the real floor, thinking it was decidedly hot, before he realized it was burning him, in a yelp of pain he tried to get up and go back to his safe bed, only to fall back again, this time on top of someone. This continuous tumble of bodies happened for a few minutes before they were raised off the ground. It seemed as if the rope tying them together (which was now knotted up) was also connected to the ceiling fan, the (what Gohan decided) fan was decidedly strong seeing as it could carry four people in the air. They swung in a semi-circle for a moment before being smashed into a pool of brown, the rope snapped and their whole bodies went into the tub of mud.

Gohan weakly looked out of the tub of mud and screamed, at the same time as the other four.

End flashback

The four were still in the tub staring upward into a conveniently (cough) placed mirror. After Chi-chi demanded them to get cleaned up…

* * *

"I'm just wondering how we didn't notice." said the astonished (and now clean) Gohan. "I mean it was a network of ropes, a tub of mud _and _a mirror on the ceiling, how did we not see?"

"I'm amazed we lived…"

"I'm going to blast the person who did this…"

Goten was still giggling at the photo's he took of the mud covered Gohans' and Videls'. He pointed at his four 'siblings'.

"You guys scream funny!" he said, fits of laughter overcoming him again.

"I did _not_ scream…" said Akki

"We did _not_ scream…" sad Gohan, Inekari and Slayer

"I screamed…" said Dara with a blank look.

"Goten! Come here…"

"Yes mum?"

"You're having no food today mister! If I see you come near the kitchen, there'll be a frying pan waiting for you!"

Goten looked untroubled, and was trying to remember what Trunks told him to say.

"I didn't do this Aunt-Chi- I mean mum," He said innocently "I was sleeping, and Trunks and I fell asleep before the Gohans and my sisters."

Chi-chi looked at Goten suspiciously knowing that something was up.

"If I found out you did this Goten! It's two months of no sugar or sweet foods."

Goten was sweating nervously… "Yes mum…"

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed with out too much consequence. Goten was begging with Trunks to come up with an idea, while even Trunks was scared knowing that if they were found out, he'd be dead too. Gohan endured much torture, and one time he heard Inekari speak to Chi-chi he snapped temporarily.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE NICE TO EVERYONE BUT ME?"

He was given a prompt reply with a smack of the frying pan. Monday soon approached and Gohan was dreading school.

* * *

Gohan and family were all eating their breakfast contently when Chi-chi realized something…

"If Inekari's wife looks the same as Dara, doesn't that mean that…"

Gohan realized what his mother was saying with horror, and quickly ran out of the house for school.

"Byemum school Ihavetogo byeeeee."

"Gohan's wife is going to be…"

As Gohan was flying away from the house as fast as he could he heard a shout of happiness.

"GRANDBABIES!"

* * *

Gohan arrived at school, early, and puffed. Both unusual for him…

"Since when do you ever get to school early weakling?"

"Since now Sharpener, shut up…"

Gohan was too tired to realise his slip up, while Sharpener, Videl and Erasa all looked at him shocked. Gohan looked up at their faces for a moment before saying

"Wha-? Oh right…" It seemed as if Inekari was rubbing off on him a bit too much.

"Sorry Sharpener, I'm just tired and cranky…"

"Y-Yeah whatever man."

Gohan sat down in his seat, just as the bell went. The teacher came in and started talking, it all faded away in Gohan's mind as he started sleeping… He was soon awoken by Videl, who handed him a note.

'Gohan, I need some help with umm…uhh… Math? Could I come over to your place and you could help me?'

Gohan was wondering why she wrote down the 'umm… uhh' in a note before replying with a

'I don't think so Videl… My house is sort of…cluttered right now.'

'Pleeease Gohan?'

Gohan melted when he looked at her face after he gave her the last note, 'I mean, she never smiles at me…' and wrote a reluctant

'Yes, Ok…'

Videl congratulated herself at the surely fool proof plan to find out Gohan's secrets. Her eyes narrowed, in slight anger…

She hated secrets…

* * *

**A/N:** Well I got Videl in this chapter, aren't you happy? Sorry for the delay… Don't hope for another update this weekend… I've got a bit of study to do… (Since I did veeery badly last year, I have to study like 6 hours for even small tests…) Overall I like this chapter, and I didn't think the prank was too bad… I was remembering 'Home Alone' at the time… :D Well since last time's rant seemed to do nothing to convince any of you, I'm not even going to bother this time… Just a typical-

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Luckless

**A/N:** Well… Not much to say… Thanks for all the reviews, and damn all those who didn't P, Nah, thanks for reading, and an even larger thanks for reviewing. Well Videl is finally in the story, Yaaay.

Oh yes, read Killer of Minds, only Aragorn has reviewed (thanks heaps!). I'm really sorry for having not updated, and I have no excuses. I just didn't feel up to it… Well here's a chapter

* * *

**Brutal2003:** Err… You're welcome? I take it your thanking me for Videl finally being in the story? 

**Aragorn566: **Ahh, the floaty orb thingy's… Well it's a difficult concept, and I probably should explain how they work… But not yet… And damn I hate quickedit...

**Saiyan God:** I am very, very sorry about the picture, I know it's a pitiful excuse but when I tried attaching it, none of my emails accepted it. However it is on my website (I'm not sure if this'll show) . The one titled 'Budding' in the Gallery. And thanks for the compliment; its comments like those which make me really want to write.

**Miss Apple DBZ: **Thanks a lot; this review brought me back to writing this story… I don't quite get what you mean though, by the split personality thing… This is of three Gohan's and Videls all from alternate universe stuck in the same universe. That universe being the Gohan from the DBZ series' universe… If this is what you mean, read the descriptions of the universe below.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fine! I don't own DBZ… But I won't admit it!

* * *

**Xequar Universe:** Where 'Evil' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz successfully kidnapped Gohan, and where Videl's parents were killed by Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior in the galaxy due to his tough upbringing and Saiyan heritage. Videl has become the strongest female warrior in the galaxy, due to her tough past, and training under Gohan. 

**Malian Universe:** Where 'Normal' Gohan and Videl reside. This is the universe where Radditz failed in kidnapping Gohan, and where Videl's father was credited with defeating Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior on earth (His status in the galaxy is unknown) while Videl is the second strongest female warrior on Earth (After 18) (Her status in the galaxy is unknown as well)

**Alirey Universe:** Where 'Nice' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz did not even reach earth (Unknown reasons), and where Gohan lived in ignorance of his own heritage, and where Videl's father never versed Cell (As he never existed). Gohan knows basic martial arts, while Videl also knows basic martial arts because of their parents.

* * *

'Evil' Gohan - Inekari  
'Evil' Videl – Akki 

'Normal' Gohan - Gohan  
'Normal' Videl – Videl

'Nice' Gohan - Slayer  
'Nice' Videl- Dara

* * *

**Paralex**

Chapter 8: Luckless

* * *

'You idiot, you idiot, you idiot…" Gohan was cursing himself over and over again, in silence. He just realised the stupid thing he had just done… He, Gohan, in all his supposed intelligence, had let Videl come over to his house… There were many problems with this situation, which Gohan, of course, only realised afterward. One being, there was much evidence in his home proving that he was the gold fighter and saiyaman, two: There were a lot of things that showed that he knew the richest and smartest person in the world. And finally… There were two clones of him, and two clones of her living in his house at this moment.

Gohan groaned, he just remembered something else… His mother lived in that house… '_Oh no'

* * *

_

Erasa had just finished her lunchtime make up session, and so as usual, she was late out to eat lunch… It wasn't like she ate much anyway, and so she found it fairly unusual when she saw Gohan with his fists clenched and mouthing the words _'You Idiot'_.

"Who's an idiot Gohan?"

"Huh? Oh, no-one Erasa…"

"Yah, sure Gohan, because y'know these kinda things can be cured if you wear clothes which suit you…"

Gohan looked at Erasa with confusion…

"What? Where do you get your information from, how can clothes affect your mood?"

"No! The Gideon clothes magazine is very reliable!"

Gohan looked back at Erasa with a cynical expression.

"Let me guess, the clothes which suit me are from the Gideon clothes line?"

"How did you know?"

"Just call it a guess…"

"Wow! You should become an astrologer, in fact! Mine has a school, you just have to pay 50 bucks to enter, and she told us to send anyone with talent. And you seem like you have great talent, with all that guessing and all."

Erasa looked around, and saw Gohan walking down the corridor toward the schools field.

"Hey, Gohan! Wait up, I need to eat too! It's hard to tell though isn't it? It doesn't show on my figure…"

* * *

Gohan flew home as quickly as he could before Videl could get there… He needed to warn his family, and semi-family to be quiet or hide. He smashed through the door, puffing hard (he made sure to wipe his feet before entering though.) 

"Uh, (puff), mum can (puff) you get (puff) everyone into this (puff) room, its important (puff, puff, puff)."

"Not another monster is it! You're not going to fight, I demand you not to fight! You're going to fight anyway, Noooo, My baaabies!"

Gohan just stared at his mother in confusion…

"There's a fight? Good! It's been a long time since I've had a good spar, I need to train, and there's no where to bloody do it!"

"I will aid my husband in battle! And then we will celebrate after our victory!" Akki smirked suggestively at her husband

"Oh no, not a fight, everyone will be hurt!"

"Don't worry dear; I'm sure the danger will be over quickly."

"Yaaaaay! Fighting time!"

Gohan just watched as this all played out, extremely confused…

"NO! There isn't a fight, man, you people are weird, no, Videl's coming over, and I need to tell you not to…" Gohan heard knocking at the door, he quickly stuffed Inekari, Dara, Chi-chi, Akki, Slayer and Goten all into the cupboard which was conveniently placed behind them, and then quickly ran to the door.

"Hey Videel!"

"Hello Gohan" Videl looked suspiciously at Gohan and peeked in a bit looking around.

"Uh, Come in Videl, sit down, you want something to drink…"

"Yeah, why not..."

* * *

"_He's such a gentlemen, my son is going to have grandbabies in no time!" _

"Mother, please, he's acting so un-saiyan, where all his strength, his power, the idiot is hiding it!"

"I think he's doing it perfectly! But he doesn't compare to my _husband!" _

"You kidding? Your husband is even worse then that fool out there! My husband is the best by far!"

"No way! My husband is gentlemanly, he's polite, he's intelligent, yours, yours is all 'I'm so Macho'."

Slayer looked at his wife in shock, and felt somewhat good about it, his wife felt so much for him!

_"Yours has no strength no passion! He's a weakling, mine is the essence of power! Of strength!" _

"You're both wrong! My son is the best off all the men in this closet and this household! He is strong and_ polite!" _

"No you're wrong!"

"No you-"

"No both of-"

Inekari and Slayer watched on in embarrassment and pride as the three women fought it out… In the closet. Goten was just amazed his mother could fight.

* * *

"Did I hear something?" 

Gohan quickly rushed to the closet standing in front of it, stopping it from blasting open. Was that heat he felt on his back? Ki balls?

"Uh, no?..."

Videl just looked at him suspiciously… "Err? Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

Gohan looked like he was doing constant pelvic thrusts, spread eagled against the closet door.

"Uh (clang!) upstairs (bang!) first on (BOOM!) the... ugh (shriek) left."

"Ok… I'll just be going there now…"

A few moments after she was gone, Gohan relieved stepped away from the closet door. The three women spilled out of the closet, while the two men and boy were still watching…

"No mine is better!"

"Ugh guys, and umm mum?"

The three women looked up at him, their hands entangles in each others various pieces of clothing or hair.

"Could you guys sort of keep quiet, Videl is here and you guys _need_ to stay out of it… I mean how would she react if she saw two clones of herself?"

"You dealed with it pretty well…"

"Well, _Slayer_, I'm the guy who was abandoned in a forest at the age of four…"

"You were abandoned at the age of four?"

"You think a guy who's even smarter than Bulma would listen to a story…"

"Heeey!"

"Just, please be quiet I sorta need to teach Videl Math…"

Gohan ran up the stairs to reach his clones girlfriends clone also known as Videl. Akki watched him go up the stairs before realizing that her husband was smirking at her.

"Don't smirk at me; I was just proving that you were the better man."

Inekari's smirk grew…

"And while you are an idiot, you do look OK…"

His smirk just grew more…

"OK Fine! You are hot, and I love you!"

"That's better…"

"I thought you were against public displays of affection?"

"The weak idiot is rubbing off on me…"

* * *

Videl was just washing her hands and thinking about the paradox of Gohan (1), he seemed like a nice guy, but she knew something was up… '_Was that some kind of sexual advance or something? Pelvic thrusts on a door? Gohan's not like that, he sure is weird though…'_

She dried her hands on the towel and walked out.

"Hey Videl!"

Videl looked at Gohan strangely for what seemed the fiftieth time today…

"Are you stalking me or something Gohan?"

"What are you talking about?"

She motioned to the bathroom behind her…

"Heh-heh, no, It was coincidence, I promise… Come on, let's go to my room, did you bring any books?"

_"Please say no, please say no, please say no…" _(2)

"Nah, but I did leave my pencil case in my bag downstairs… I'll just go-"

"Don't worry about it, you can use mine."

"But they're only downstairs, it's really no prob-"

"Really, there's no reason to go downstairs! You can use mine no prob…"

"Riight, ok Gohan…"

* * *

"So… What are your problems in Math?" 

"Err…" _'I really should have planned ahead for this… I'm sure I can steer the conversation away from this…'_

"Well?"

"Hey, the weather around here is really nice, is this typical mountain weather?…" _'That's gotta steer the conversation away, I mean Gohan is a bit thick headed.'_

"Yeah, now back to Math…"

"Ugh... What music do you like Gohan?" _'Come on, this _has _to work.'_

"Depends on my mood, now for Math…"

"Umm…" Videl looked around the room, and saw something that really caught her eye… "Gohan? How long have you been doing Martial Arts?"

"Uh I don't do martial-"

Gohan saw what Videl was staring at… His gi… After all this, he revealed himself… He was about to spill before he realised he could cover it up.

"-arts much, I started after I saw it would be useful to learn." _'Yes! Rock solid!'_

"Uh-huh… That doesn't explain the picture of you and Son Goku fighting stuck to your wardrobe door…"

_'Shit… I've been found out… Nothing could make this worse…" _

"GOOHAAN! Where the fuck is the salt! I'm bloody starving, and your mum needs the bloody salt to cook!"

Gohan smacked his forehead in frustration…

_'Of course something could go worse! After all, I am Son, bloody, Gohan…'

* * *

_

**(1): **Remember? In the first chapter Gohan said the same thing about Videl!

**(2):** He doesn't want to let her go downstairs; after all, all the clones are down there.

**A/N: **A longer chapter then usual to make up a tiny bit for my long absence… Sorry y'all…


	10. Distraction!

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, sorry again for the slow update, but the computer has been iffy lately, and I have HEAPS of work…

* * *

**Brutal2003:** Fair enough… I deserved that… Thanks for the review 

**89: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Saiyan God:** I really like that window idea… I think I'll use it. Gohan tends to let go of his personality traits in dire circumstances.

**Miss Apple DBZ: **Though you didn't answer my reply to your review directly, I read it… (Your story?) Anyway, that clears it somewhat.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fine! I don't own DBZ… But I won't admit it!

* * *

**Xequar Universe:** Where 'Evil' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz successfully kidnapped Gohan, and where Videl's parents were killed by Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior in the galaxy due to his tough upbringing and Saiyan heritage. Videl has become the strongest female warrior in the galaxy, due to her tough past, and training under Gohan. 

**Malian Universe:** Where 'Normal' Gohan and Videl reside. This is the universe where Radditz failed in kidnapping Gohan, and where Videl's father was credited with defeating Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior on earth (His status in the galaxy is unknown) while Videl is the second strongest female warrior on Earth (After 18) (Her status in the galaxy is unknown as well)

**Alirey Universe:** Where 'Nice' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz did not even reach earth (Unknown reasons), and where Gohan lived in ignorance of his own heritage, and where Videl's father never versed Cell (As he never existed). Gohan knows basic martial arts, while Videl also knows basic martial arts because of their parents.

* * *

'Evil' Gohan - Inekari  
'Evil' Videl – Akki 

'Normal' Gohan - Gohan  
'Normal' Videl – Videl

'Nice' Gohan - Slayer  
'Nice' Videl- Dara

* * *

**Paralex**

Chapter 9: Distraction! 

* * *

**Previously: **

_'Shit… I've been found out… Nothing could make this worse…" _

"GOOHAAN! Where the fuck is the salt! I'm bloody starving, and your mum needs the bloody salt to cook!"

Gohan smacked his forehead in frustration…

_'Of course something could go worse! After all, I am Son, bloody, Gohan…' _

**Now:**

"Who is that Gohan?"

Gohan needed something smart and quick… He compromised

"Hey Videl look out the window?"

"Huh..?"

Gohan ran over and quite unlike himself, pushed her out the window and let her slide down the dome shape of his house.

* * *

Inekari reached Gohan's room and looked in, and saw a very angry looking Gohan.

"What the hell is wrong with you weakling?"

Gohan just glared back menacingly at him.

"Where's your ugly mate?"

Gohan just looked even angrier.

"Well, anyway, where's the goddamn salt?"

"In the cupboard…" Gohan said with a flat voice

_"Gooohan! Get down here!"_

"Is that your ugly mate calling? You better tend to her needs; don't want to piss her off…"

"I hope you realise the irony of what you're saying…"

"Whatever fool…"

"Looks like something had to be traded off for the extra strength… intelligence." Gohan muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

Gohan had successfully managed to avoid his 'family' and get to the lawn to meet Videl.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUSH ME OUT THE WINDOW!"

"Umm... Uh… I was testing your ummm geometry skills... Can you tell me what distance you fell, if the height of the house is 6 meters, and the distance you moved from directly under the window to where you landed is 2 meters. And the curve equaled-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"No need to uhh…" Gohan's voice faltered at the sight of her face. "…yell…"

Videl just humphed and dusted herself off... And as soon as she did, she felt a drop of rain fall on her nose. She looked upward and saw the dark clouds. Gohan looked on in horror; he knew what those kinds of clouds meant… A storm… A storm that was going to keep Videl stuck here… For the whole night.

"Oh, this is just great!" Gohan mumbled sarcastically.

"What..?" Videl said suspiciously "What's wrong?"

"Uh... Don't worry…"

"So, Gohan can you tell me what the gi and photo were about now?

"Uh… I think I hear my mum calling me, be back in a sec!"

"Your mum is home? Since when?"

* * *

Gohan rushed into the house, narrowly avoiding an investigation by Videl. He saw his mum in the kitchen and decided to ask her a favour… Or more like a demand in disguise.

"Uh Mum, could you please give _them_ dinner upstairs today…"

"What! No definitely not Gohan, why would I agree to that! They'll get the rooms all messy, you know how saiyans eat!"

"Because if you don't… I might not have a chance with Videl."

"Oh! Ok, they can eat up stairs; I'll make sure they _stay_ upstairs as well! It looks like they'll be a storm tonight, so I think she'll have to stay."

"Thanks a lot mum!"

"This better leave me with some grandchildren!" Chi-chi shouted after her son.

* * *

"Uh sorry for leaving you outside Videl, come in… again, I'll introduce you to my mum."

Videl entered the house… again, and saw a familiar face. She just couldn't spot it. Was she an actress, or something? No…

"Videl, this is my mother. Mum this is Videl; she's my _friend_ from school." Gohan had said friend, as if he was unsure of how Videl interpreted their relationship.

"Hello Mrs. Son, I hope you don't mind that I came over, I asked my _friend_ over here whether I could study for Math." She had said friend, to show that they were definitely friends, and nothing less.

"No problem, you may have to call your parents and tell them you'll be here all night, there's going to be a big storm soon."

"All night? Ok…"

Videl felt a surprising flow of warmth inside her. This meant she could stay close to Gohan all night… And of course find out secrets. She ignored her mind telling her that she added on the last part to justify the warmth, and that it wasn't the reason of it.

* * *

The purple and lavender ball had re-appeared a while ago into what seemed to be a larger collection of balls then where they were previously. There, two other sets of purple and lavender balls lay. All three sets formed a circle, and started orbiting around an invisible axis. They were the only moving thing in that area of silence and stillness, as if they were special, and were somehow integral to the balance of each other.

* * *

"Gohan! Gohan! Inek-" Gohan slapped his hand over Goten's mouth before he could say anything.

"Goten, this is Videl, say hello to Videl Goten."

"Hello!"

"Hey!"

"Did you know that Gohan talks about yo-" Once again Gohan slapped his hand over Goten's mouth before he could say anything damaging to his image or relationship with Videl.

"Isn't he just the funniest little kid? I'm gonna go check on dinner, let's go Goten!"

"Dinnaaaa!"

Once Gohan had managed to get Goten far enough away from Videl, he stopped him and knelt down to his level.

"Goten?"

"Yes?"

"Please do me a favour… Don't mention anything about what I said about Videl… Awake OR when I was asleep-"

"Those ones were the funniest…"

"AND, don't tell her about Inekari or Dara or Akki or Slayer. Don't show her your powers, and don't tell her about us being saiyans."

Goten looked back sadly at Gohan, knowing he might not be able to do what Gohan said.

"If you do all this, I will teach you how to fly, AND take you to the city with me for one day, if mum allows it. OK?"

"Really? Fly AND take me to the city! Of course Gohan! Thank youuu!"

"Don't thanks me till you've kept to your promise."

"Ok Gohan!"

* * *

Videl watched amazedly as Gohan and Goten ate, and how Chi-chi managed to eat comfortably beside them. She vaguely remembered Chi-chi taking up some food, and coming back with nothing, but it had all become expired thoughts as she watched her crush and his little brother eat.

_'Wait a minute… Did I just say crush? I meant uhh, friend… yup friend'_ She once again tried ignoring the advice of her 'second mind' and failed. _'Ok fine… I like him… but only a little bit!"_ her second mind receded smugly back into the depths of her brain.

* * *

Dinner had finally ended, and Videl had managed to eat some food.

"Hey Videl, do you mind that much if you sleep down here? Our spare room is a bit full… After a certain incident (1) some _things_ (2) had to be moved, so it wouldn't happen again."

"No that's fine…" Videl felt a bit sad that she wouldn't be able to sleep near Gohan, though she wouldn't admit it.

"I'll bring down the spare bed."

"Yeah ok…"

"Oh, and I'll be sleeping down here too, if it's ok with you? I thought you might feel a bit stranded if you were alone."

Videl felt a surge of warmth flow through her again, but suppressed her happiness.

"Ah, you sure? Don't you want to sleep in your own bed.. I don't mind all that much…" _"Please don't agree with me, please, please, please."_

"It's no problem, I don't mind."

_'Yesss!' _"As long as you are sure Gohan."

"No prob…"

* * *

Gohan decided to have a word with his mum before he went back to Videl, knowing that she was the only one who could control Inekari and Akki.

"Mum? Can you tell _them_ not come down at all, under any circumstances while Videl is here?"

"But the fridge is down here! You know how hungry saiyans get!"

"But mum…" He hated doing this… "I might not have a chance with Videl if _they_ come down…" he cringed at what he said, knowing that Videl probably wouldn't approve.

"Fine! But, once again, this better get me grandbabies!"

"Thanks a lot mum…"

* * *

Videl took her ear away from the door shell-shocked. Questions ran through her head. _Who were _they_? What was a saiyan?_ And the question that rang through her head the most was…

"Gohan…likes me…?"

* * *

**(1): **The incident being the prank

**(2):** The things being Inekari etc.

**A/N:** Oooh things are heating up and fast! Long chapter too! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you have fun reading it… Show your expression of hate or happiness by… **REVIEWING **so could you…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Revelations

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, sorry again for the slow update… This time I had exams last week… But I'm guessing you guys are sick of my excuses by now. :P

* * *

**Brutal2003:** That's the question on everyone's mind… :D 

**Trugeta: **Action? I thought I shouldn't put on too much action, seeing as this was mainly focused on the relationships between the various Gohan's and Videl's

**Jaina: **Thanks Jaina, I'm glad you like the story… And I guessed about the exclamation points :P

**Paxbanana: **Thanks a lot! I really appreciate your criticism… And thanks for the dialogue tip.

**Moodyrules:** That is indeed going to be a crazy moment…

**Saiyan God: **The suspense is building eh? It's great to hear that this is one of your favourite stories.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** DBZ is mine, all mine, that's why I'm writing fanfics and not making episodes...

* * *

**Xequar Universe:** Where 'Evil' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz successfully kidnapped Gohan, and where Videl's parents were killed by Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior in the galaxy due to his tough upbringing and Saiyan heritage. Videl has become the strongest female warrior in the galaxy, due to her tough past, and training under Gohan. 

**Malian Universe:** Where 'Normal' Gohan and Videl reside. This is the universe where Radditz failed in kidnapping Gohan, and where Videl's father was credited with defeating Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior on earth (His status in the galaxy is unknown) while Videl is the second strongest female warrior on Earth (After 18) (Her status in the galaxy is unknown as well)

**Alirey Universe:** Where 'Nice' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz did not even reach earth (Unknown reasons), and where Gohan lived in ignorance of his own heritage, and where Videl's father never versed Cell (As he never existed). Gohan knows basic martial arts, while Videl also knows basic martial arts because of their parents.

* * *

'Evil' Gohan - Inekari  
'Evil' Videl – Akki 

'Normal' Gohan - Gohan  
'Normal' Videl – Videl

'Nice' Gohan - Slayer  
'Nice' Videl- Dara

* * *

**Paralex**

Chapter 10: Revelations 

**Previously: **

Videl took her ear away from the door shell-shocked. Questions ran through her head. _Who were _they_? What was a saiyan?_ And the question that rang through her head the most was…

"Gohan…likes me…?"

**Now:**

Videl's mind was reeling, amazed at this revelation.

"Gohan likes me… Gohan likes me… _Gohan_ likes _me_"

The door opened inward, and Videl looked up at the confused Gohan. _'He looks cute when he's confused…' _No, this was NOT the time to be thinking like that.

"Ah… Hey Videl… Do you need anything?"

"Ah… Nope… just looking for umm…" Videl noticed a small coin on the ground "This coin, I had lost it earlier…"

Videl looked back up at Gohan noticing his anxious look.

"Uh, lets umm watch a movie or something, there's still a few hours before we sleep, OK?"

"Yeah sure Videl."

As Videl walked back toward the living room, Gohan breathed a sigh of relief… It seemed as if she hadn't heard anything… If she had, that would have meant disaster.

* * *

Inekari was stuck upstairs, hungry, restless, and definitely not sleepy. He would have almost assuredly blasted himself out if this room a LONG time ago, if it wasn't for his mother keeping him in… Well his alternate mother. He was definitely not happy and was pouting like a spoilt boy who couldn't get some candy. 

"God damn, I want to get out of here! I hate Gohan!" said Akki pacing around the room scowling."

Inekari looked at his wife weirdly.

"Not you! The stupid fool downstairs!"

Inekari's expression changed to one of understanding, and he nodded in agreement. He looked around the room seeing what there was to do. It was a fairly regular room, cream coloured walls, slightly darker carpet. Two ceiling fans were circling lazily, and there he was sitting on one of the four beds in the middle of the room. He looked at his nice, and very weak self sitting bored in the corner, his mate was leaning against him and mending some clothes or something.

"I AM SO BORED!"

Slayer weakly put his finger against his lips, and pointed at a photo of Chi-chi lying on one of the side tables next to the beds.

"You know what weakling? One day I'm going to force you into a room with Vegeta and get him to teach you about saiyans… Too bad I don't know enough, or I would have done it myself!"

Slayer looked at Inekari scared, and sent a silent prayer that it wasn't Inekari from whom he was going to learn about saiyans.

"While we are on promises, I believe you promised me we would see MY parents… That hasn't happened yet!"

Inekari looked toward the one thing he was scared of, his angry wife, and gave a feeble shrug.

"Heh-heh… "

Akki just looked at her husband with pure and unadulterated anger. Slayer looked on with slight amusement, before saying something.

"Wow, you're whipped."

* * *

When Gohan walked into the room, he saw Videl was fumbling with the Movie cards (1), and she wasn't doing a great job of putting it in to its slot. 

"Uh, Videl let me do that for you."

Gohan looked at the title on the card.

"Secret Crush?" (2)

Gohan never thought Videl would be one for romances. He shrugged and slipped it in. He then sat down on the couch where Videl was sitting/lying.

"Could you pass me the case?"

Videl fumbled with it again, but managed to give it to Gohan anyway. Gohan looked at Videl weirdly, but she was avoiding his gaze. While the opening credits Gohan read the blurb out loud.

"Kage was the mysterious new guy, the guy everyone ignored. But as soon as he came to the school he saw the beauty Katakuri, the most popular girl in the school and fell in love instantly. They quickly became friends, but Kage always withheld his love for her. But when Katakuri asks if she can come over, is this the chance he has been waiting for? But can Kage' keep his skeletons in the closer and still manage to make Katakuri love him?" (3)

Gohan looked at the case dumbfounded… Was it just him, or were his and the Kage's situations remarkably similar. Gohan shrugged it off and put Videl's pick down to chance. There was almost no chance she could have overheard him and his mum. Gohan shook the thoughts away and started watching the movie.

* * *

Videl sat there unable to concentrate on the movie. She was still amazed at the revelation that Gohan liked her… But did she like Gohan? Her automatic response was no. But Videl delved on the question longer, only to cause her 'second mind' to come out of the recesses of her mind. 

_'You know you do, just admit it…"_

'But surely I don't… I mean Gohan is a good friend… Who's incredibly sweet, and handsome, and-'

_'Exactly… He's all of those things… Friends don't see that in each other do they?'_

'No…'

_'Lovers do.'_

"WHAT! No way, not a chance in… hell… Ok fine maybe I do, but what am I going to do! What if I heard him wrong, what if-"

_'Shut Up! Why the hell was I assigned to you! But I guess there are some perks…'_

'What are you talking about?'

Videl suddenly realised what her second mind was talking about when Videl ended up looking at Gohan and licking her lips.

'Ahh! Not till we are married!'

_'Hah! That proves it, you DO love him…'_

'Shut up…'

* * *

Inekari growled at Slayer, before leaping on him for his 'whipped' comment. 

"I am not whipped!"

"No, no of course you're not, just get OFF me!"

"You're being sarcastic, I can tell!"

"I'm not, I swear just let me go!"

Inekari let go of the hysteric Slayer.

"You are too weak… You know what?"

"What?" said Slayer cautiously.

"We should have a spar… I can't teach you _about_ Saiyans, but I can teach you to _be_ one."

"Oh… No…"

"Oooh this'll be fun! Now finally there will be something to fucking do!" Akki said with a smirk…

"WHAT! No way, my Slayer is not going to fight the husband from hell!"

"Why? Is he too weak?" said Akki with a triumphant air, she felt complimented when her husband was called 'The husband from hell'.

"No! My husband could beat yours any day…"

"Uh, dear, I would have to disagree, I could not beat Inekari any day, any time. No matter what."

"Oh shut up wimp, It's time to show you a true spar, we'll have it now, here. No flying and no blasts ok?"

"Oh fine… We'll spar…"

* * *

The movie had just finished, and Videl decided to confront Gohan before they went to bed, even though it was only 7 o' clock they had agreed to go to bed early. 

"Do you hear something Gohan?"

Gohan heard some loud thumping upstairs.

"Ah… It's probably Goten doing something…" Gohan didn't even bother to check the ki.

"Gohan… Before we go to bed, I need to tell you something.."

"Yeah Videl?" Gohan said concerned.

"I overheard some of your conversation with your mum…"

Gohan gulped.

"So I obviously have some questions…"

"Uh huh…"

"My first question is… Who are _they_?"

Just as Gohan was about to answer Videl's question the floor above them broke. And down came, crashing into the floor, Slayer, Inekari, Akki and Dara. As well as the beds, which luckily hit no-one. Gohan shook his head, and massaged his forehead with his fingers.

"Videl, meet _them…_"

* * *

**(1): **Seeing as DBZ is futuristic, I thought they probably wouldn't use DVD's anymore and were more likely to use mini-portable hard drives. 

**(2):** It's not a real movie by the way.

**(3): **Kage means Shadow, and Katakuri means 'dogtooth violet' the flower. Just search for the pic on google if you want to see it.

**A/N:** Yay, another update. So what's going to happen now that the clones have crashed into Videl's life. (Two drum beats and a cymbal) Excuse the awful, awful pun. Ok anyway, I just wanna say join 'In the print'. The link is:

intheprint. proboards31. com/index. cgi

remove the spaces and enter into the address bar... If THAT doesn't work, ask Aragorn566. Now on quite a different point...

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Them

**A/N:** Ok, you can blame this solely and utterly upon three things. One: My cousin for having to study using the computer… Two: My cats deciding to bring a dead bird onto my bed, and Three: Me having to go to the most boring birthday party ever… And it was for a two year old…. But, it is, once again, an excuse…

* * *

**Brutal2003:** I love writing this almost as much as you do reading it P 

**Miss Apple DBZ:** Lol, thanks a lot, I really appreciate all the enthusiasm, it really encourages me to get writing.

**Jaina:** Thanks Jaina.. :D

**Paxbanana:** Thanks, so very much. You don't know how much it means to me to get such great reviews from a great author.

**FormoriCompletion:** I'm even looking forward to writing it too D

**Shadow Dreamer 27:** Thanks heaps and I know why you want Gohan to beat up Inekari… It's because everyone loves an underdog story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The difference between a person who writes _about_ DBZ, and one who makes it… Is that one is poor, and the other rich…. I'm not the rich one.

* * *

**Xequar Universe:** Where 'Evil' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz successfully kidnapped Gohan, and where Videl's parents were killed by Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior in the galaxy due to his tough upbringing and Saiyan heritage. Videl has become the strongest female warrior in the galaxy, due to her tough past, and training under Gohan. 

**Malian Universe:** Where 'Normal' Gohan and Videl reside. This is the universe where Radditz failed in kidnapping Gohan, and where Videl's father was credited with defeating Cell. Gohan is the strongest warrior on earth (His status in the galaxy is unknown) while Videl is the second strongest female warrior on Earth (After 18) (Her status in the galaxy is unknown as well)

**Alirey Universe:** Where 'Nice' Gohan and Videl came from. This is the universe where Radditz did not even reach earth (Unknown reasons), and where Gohan lived in ignorance of his own heritage, and where Videl's father never versed Cell (As he never existed). Gohan knows basic martial arts, while Videl also knows basic martial arts because of their parents.

* * *

'Evil' Gohan - Inekari  
'Evil' Videl – Akki 

'Normal' Gohan - Gohan  
'Normal' Videl – Videl

'Nice' Gohan - Slayer  
'Nice' Videl- Dara

* * *

**Paralex **

Chapter 11: Them

* * *

**Previously:**

Just as Gohan was about to answer Videl's question the floor above them broke. And down came, crashing into the floor, Slayer, Inekari, Akki and Dara. As well as the beds, which luckily hit no-one. Gohan shook his head, and massaged his forehead with his fingers.

"Videl, meet them…"

* * *

**Present:**

"This is why I didn't want to spar you!"

"No, you didn't want to spar me because you are a weakling…" Inekari spoke back calmly

Videl looked on at the argument, totally, and utterly confused.

"But that's…" she said pointing to Slayer, Inekari and lastly Gohan.

Gohan just nodded.

"And that's…" she said, this time pointing at Akki and Dara (who were remaining silent in all the chaos) and then of course finally pointing at herself.

"Yup…" Gohan said this, standing with his arms folded, and was amazed at his own calm.

"Oh…"

"That's somewhat along the lines of how I reacted." Said Akki from amongst the rubble.

"I remember it quite differently." Replied Inekari, breaking away from his argument with Slayer.

"You remember everything differently!"

"That's because you remember everything wrong."

Akki just returned the statement with the glare.

"Umm, I don't quite understand what's going on… SO WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN IT TO ME?"

Gohan was broken out of his calm demeanour, and suddenly became a whimpering ball.

"Uh you see, they, umm appeared, in my room, ah, quite suddenly, and now, they are ahh, stuck here."

"Hey! I've realised something, now that she knows who the fuck we are, can I _finally _meet my parents?" said Akki, a cross between angry and excited.

Slayer tried to answer the question without being berated.

"Yes?"

"I wasn't asking you weakling!"

He failed.

"Could everyone calm down, because if you don't my mother will come down and the pan-"

"Gohan… Why is Videl screaming? Why is someone swearing? And most importantly WHY IS THERE SUCH A MESS HERE?"

"Well... mum… You see, I have no idea, but those two know…" Gohan pointed at Slayer and Inekari.

"Oh… That's ok then! They _are_ guests after all.

Gohan just stared at his mother incredulously…

"They could get away with bloody murder here…" Gohan muttered, and of course, his mother heard.

Chi-chi just grabbed Gohan's ear and dragged him up the stairs. Videl just looked at the scene before her still baffled at the complete and utter chaos of the Son household… Behind her was the spare bed, and Gohan's makeshift bed, unharmed, which provided a striking contrast to the rubble and dust covered beds before here, not to mention a broken couch. But what put the cherry on top of the cake were the two Gohan clones, and… She barely dared to think it… were two of her clones, standing there as if this were normal life.

And Videl guessed that it was.

* * *

Gohan was painfully aware of the woman pulling his ear, he realised he could easily do something about it, but ignored those thoughts… After all, the woman pulling his ear was his mother. 

"Muum, let go! I was just joking, I didn't mean to say that, they are guests after all, they should be treated with respect…"

Chi-chi continued pulling; she was heading toward the spare room. Gohan sighed; it looks like he had to use his last resort, the one which he hated using.

"What would Videl think, my mum pulling my ear in front of everyone, maybe it's enough to stop us getting married?"

Chi-chi stopped at the door of the spare room, and let go.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get down there and explain!"

And with those last words Chi-chi threw her son into the room which was missing a floor. Unfortunately for Gohan, and everyone beneath she threw him a bit too hard (she is an ex-martial artist after all), and he smashed into the wall, the wall against the bathroom that is, and Gohan coincidentally hit the water main, and ruptured it, before falling in to the living room below.

* * *

Videl heard a thump above her, and looked upward, with a slight sense of dread. She already knew that nothing 'thumped' in this house without it meaning something bad, only for Gohan to fall on her. She was so exhausted from all of today's shock that Gohan falling on her, was causing her to lose consciousness. 

Gohan lied unconscious on top of Videl; it seemed as if it was his head which had hit the water pipe.

Videl just stared at the body on top of her feeling that warm feeling flow through her, but her vision was going hazy at the same time… Her last though was 'Why is it getting wet?"

* * *

Chi-chi looked at her son below her, and then looked across at the broken water pipe… 

"Oops…"

Chi-chi, at that time, realised something, Gohan had hit his head much harder before, and stayed conscious… She shrugged it off, and calmly went downstairs.

* * *

"God dammit! Why is there always something to stop me seeing my parents! First it was all 'She don't know who you are, it'd cause confusion.' Then it was 'Let him fall in love first yadiyada…' And now there' this! 'She got knocked out because 100 tonnes of muscle fell on her…' Stop with these excuses, I want to see my parents!" 

Slayer looked down at the two unconscious bodies and the growing puddle of water forming around them, and then looked at Akki. He decided not to comment… And then he remembered he had his own agenda too, he had to learn about Saiyans, seeing as everyone was so weak on the subject, except Vegeta, the man with a temper to challenge Inekari.

"Oh man… I am so stuffed over…"

He felt someone patting his back, and looked back, only to see his beautiful girlfriend…

"I'm not going to lie to you dear… You are indeed stuffed over."

Slayer fell over in shock, from the brutally frank words coming from his soul mate

"Gee, thanks…" He said sarcastically, and then realised everyone was looking at him.

"What?"

"You were being sarcastic… But you _can't_ be sarcastic, you're too optimistic." said Inekari in shock, only to realise everyone had turned their heads to him.

"You didn't swear! And you were surprised as well!" said Slayer, with a face reflecting the same expression Inekari had a few moments ago.

During this discussion of the attitudes of the two 'Gohan's' Videl and Gohan lay forgotten, unconscious, and wet in the middle of the room… Surrounded by four beds.

* * *

"Woman, what are you doing! Find me the chef, I'm hungry!" 

"Find him yourself Vegeta!" Bulma thought back, and remembered the last time Vegeta had to find the chef; the poor man was scared out of his wits… "Actually, on second thoughts, I'll get him… Stay here Vegeta and make sure Trunks doesn't touch anything in my lab that also means you! Just because it looks like a soft drink, doesn't mean it is one! You were just lucky there were no side effects last time!"

Bulma ran off, while Vegeta waited at the door. He looked down at his hands and started examining his wrist. He saw a talon thing growing out of it. (1)

"Huh… That wasn't there before… Meh, whatever…"

* * *

'You know what… I just remembered something… I have two sons… I haven't seen one for about two hours. I wonder where he is.' Chi-chi thought. It took her a while for the panic to catch up to her mind. 

'Two sons, haven't seen, two hours, missing, 8 years old, Goten.' This all slowly registered in Chi-chi's mind, and she reeled back.

"GOOOTTEEEN!"

* * *

Meanwhile Goten was entertaining himself by walking upside down on his mothers ceiling… 

"I'm so glad Gohan told me to fly! This is so fun!"

Goten looked behind him, and saw a series of muddy footprints on the ceiling.

"Oh no, mum's gonna kill me…"

He looked around frantically, and saw a rabbit through the window. He quickly flew outside, and caught the bunny, put the rabbit inside his mothers room, took of his shoes, and fastened them to the rabbits feet.

"Now I just have to get some other shoes…"

He ran to his room and put a new pair on… 'Perfect, mum will never guess that it was _me_ who walked on the ceiling! She'll think it was the rabbit.'

Goten thought it would be fun to jump in the mud again, now that his shoes were clean… And then he could walk on the ceiling in his room!

"Today sure is great!"

* * *

An hour later, Videl slowly regained consciousness, and heard her two clones, and Gohan's two clones talking about something, and then she saw Gohan on top of her, and the warm feeling came rushing back. Why was she feeling wet though? She saw past Gohan, and up onto the higher floor, where a water main which was bursting a minute ago, was finally running out of liquid to throw into the living room. And lastly, she realised she was about to drown under the water which had accumulated to the depth of a wading pool. She tapped Gohan urgently trying to get (although she didn't want to, it would have been a nice way to die) Gohan off her, so she could live. 

"Ugh… What?"

Gohan looked around.

"Oh…"

Chi-chi walked into the room as the two were getting up.

"Do you know where Goten is? And why there's a rabbit in every room wearing a pair of muddy shoes?"

Gohan looked unusually at his mother…

"Uh, no mum… For both of the questions."

"Oh no! You two are soaking wet! Why don't you two go up stairs and get dry! There's a heater in Gohan's room, the fireplace here, probably won't work (2). Videl, I'm pretty sure Gohan can give you a change of clothes."

* * *

Bulma was back to work, after finding the chef for Vegeta. She stared at the computer before, working on a problem that was the essence of the amazing thing she saw the other day. Two clones of Gohan, and this 'Videl' girl had appeared, with very different personalities. As if they were the people from an alternate timeline… The only problem was, from the story she had heard, that they hadn't come here by any machine. They were here because of some kind of portal between the universes. There was a universe where Radditz kidnapped Gohan successfully, a universe where he never showed, and finally, this universe, where Radditz came, but was defeated. It seemed as if this must have been the turning points in all the Gohan's lives, and Radditz was the catalyst of change. But then there was the problem of Videl… Her life centered around Cell, and that's what seemed to be the turning point there. There was a universe where Cell killed almost all of the population before being defeated, a universe where he never showed, and once again our universe, where he came, but was defeated comparatively early. 

"So…" Bulma asked herself "Why, and how the hell did they come to our universe? Our universe which seems to be the 'average' of the other two universes." And then there was the question of how to get them back. They obviously could not stay here for ever…

* * *

Gohan and Videl had cleaned themselves, and had dried themselves, and saw that, for some reason, there was a rabbit wearing muddy shoes in Gohan's room. 

"Uh, he-heres a chan-change of clothes Vi-videl." Gohan said while blushing, because he was holding out a set of clothing, which included underwear.

"Thanks Gohan…" replied Videl, also blushing furiously

After they had changed, Gohan proposed an idea to Videl.

"Now that you know of _them_. It'll be OK to sleep here, or would you rather sleep downstairs.?"

Videl, for what seemed the 100th time today, heart beat got faster, and she once again, felt that 'warm feeling'. She tried to surpress it, and casually reply.

"Yeah, sure…"

Gohan gave her a grin, a grin which she found incredibly attractive. But Gohan's expression soon changed to give out a sombre mood.

"Well, I guess you want to know about the 'clones'? Which you handled extremely well by the way… Well, anyway, I'll tell you the story of _them_ and then you could ask about the rest of the questions tomorrow…" "It _is_ already nine pm." Gohan said when he saw Videl's annoyed face.

"Ok, just tell the story…"

"Well, I was coming home from school on Friday, thinking about… friends, and when I got home, and went to my room-"

* * *

**(1):** No side effects eh? 

**(2):** It's uhh, waterlogged

**A/N:** A much longer chapter to make up for my absence… I'm really sorry guys… So that was a redemption of sorts. Anyway, I did this chapter in parts, seeing as I was stopped quite often, so if it doesn't meld you can understand why… I wasn't too happy with this chapter, but maybe you guys like it… So could you readers all

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
